


Roleplay (Donatello x Michelangelo)

by sampsonknight



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Gay, M/M, One Shot, Relationship(s), Roleplay, Sexual Content, Turtlecest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 17:13:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6713743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sampsonknight/pseuds/sampsonknight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Donnie has been working to much and Mikey is sick of the lack of attention. To remind his brother he too needs a break now and then, Mikey comes up with a little game.<br/>Disclaimer: The TMNT isn’t mine and this is just a fan fiction writing. No money is being made on this story.<br/>Warning T-cest and suggests sexual theme<br/>Please don't read if you don't like these type of stories. Thanks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roleplay (Donatello x Michelangelo)

* * *

  
The sounds of tapping echoed through the air, as the tired, purple clad turtle yawned at the flashing data that was burning into his cornea.   
  
He didn't know how long he had been staring at the screen, whipping through stores of information.    
  
Much of it was boring, even with his thirst for knowledge, and the rest was just broken promises, which seemingly dragged on forever from one dead end to another.   
  
His once filled cup was long empty and his mind screamed for the addictive drug of caffeine to fuel it, to prep for the next all nighter, which was creeping up sooner than he wanted it to.   
  
At this moment he was suffering from sleep deprivation, and he couldn’t recall the last time he tried to shut his eyelids and to let the perverted man of sand whisk him away.   
  
Proclaiming the sandman a pervert was something Raph drilled into his head with some over the top, sick and disturbing comments about what really happens when you drift to sleep.    
  
The jokes were probably a confession of how he was a very naughty turtle towards Leo... Unless Raph did such acts towards him without his knowledge....  
  
Shaking head as he felt his eyes becoming heavy once again, Donnie let out another yawn, pushing away the disturbing thoughts of Raph taking advantage of him.   
  
Raph was definitely not his type; he was too rough and always beyond needy, wanting everything his way and never one to compromise.   
  
Sure Donnie loved the moments when someone dominated him, making him play the role of a slave to a master.   
  
However, that became dull quickly and truth be told, he liked to keep it fresh and new to experience different sensations.   
  
It was no surprise but Raph did no such thing. He was, one could say repetitive, resulting to the same deal every time; his way of thinking, his way of doing things.  
  
Leaning back, Donnie placed an arm across his face; he had been longing for awhile for something to peak his interest, if that were possible…   
  
Could he really find it in his data?   
Or were his recent actions to make this a priority a way to distract himself from his own needs.   
  
In turn, his work was important; it had been days since he last found a fragment of the data that was his lost father.   
  
"Donnie?" a voice whispered. It sounded fearful in disturbing him, which was unusual considering the youngest brother never fretted over such worries.  
  
With a slight peek through the crack under his arm, Donnie held back the yawn that tried to escape, "Yes Mikey?"  
  
"So bro, how long are you planning to work?" Mikey asked, shuffling his feet, peering up at the large screen; he was half frazzled by all the information, wondering how it didn’t hurt Donnie's eyes.   
  
Annoyed by the question, Donnie turned back to his computer, pressing some buttons to continue his work.   
  
He let his brother stand there without answering, expecting him to quickly move on.   
  
Instead, those baby blue eyes focused on the back of his neck and pushed his annoyance to new heights; he really wasn’t in the mood for these Mikey games.   
  
Letting out the yawn that had been fighting to get free, Donnie turned around, crossing his legs before speaking, "Until I find something significant."   
  
"Dude, it’s been days since you slept. If Leo was here..." Mikey started to scold, seeing Donnie raise an eyebrow.  
  
"Well, Leo isn't here, and neither is Raph. They have their own mission out of the lair to take care of, just as we are to continue searching for Master Splinter's data."  
  
The kid brother, not amused, crossed his arms, puckering out his cheeks while holding his breath, before glaring down at Donnie, almost making the older brother laugh at the poor attempt to intimidate him.   
  
"Donnie, Leo said we are to search for Father's data, not pull all nighters and dig our graves while doing so!" Mikey stamped his foot, to show he was serious.  
  
However, to Donnie that only came across like a child throwing a tantrum, which he found more amusing than threatening.  
  
Letting out a small chuckle, Donnie leaned forwards, feeling the exhaustion taking over and making him a bit more playful towards Mikey than normal.   
It was a break and one he did deserve. "Dig our graves? Mikey, you’re over exaggerating. I will have you know I can pull long shifts with minimal sleep, unlike someone I know who blinks at the screen and instantly falls asleep."   
  
"Dude, it’s a wall of gibberish, anyone with any sense of ‘how to live life’, would find that a borefest."  
  
"Sense of how to live life?" Donnie demanded, stunned that that was Mikey's angle; couldn't he think of anything less insulting? He had a life!  
  
Mikey, being no fool in seeing the tension that Donnie displayed, played on.   
  
This wouldn't work on him under normal circumstances, considering Donnie was sharp as a whip, usually seeing through the little brother’s antics.   
  
However, the lack of sleep was hindering him, drowning him within a nasty fog that made the older turtle unable to think straight.   
  
"Yeah, that’s what I said, bro. You don't know the meaning of having a life. You sit there staring at that screen like it's the window to the world. News flash Donnie-boy, it’s just a screen, no different than a TV screen! There's an actual real world outside that very door... well once you go through a few tunnels in the sewers and then..." Mikey trailed off from explaining the route to the surface.  
  
Rolling his eyes and fighting the urge to smack Mikey, which would be a Raph reaction, Donnie fumed in his chair, "Mikey, get out!"  
  
Turning his chair back to his computer, it jerked suddenly, wheeling backwards toward Mikey, who in turn wasn't done yet.   
  
His blue eyes blazing with life, Mikey grinned devilishly, moving forward and sitting on Donnie's lap.   
  
Placing his arms around Donnie’s neck, he leaned into him as both beaks touched. The overenthusiastic brother sat there patiently, doing nothing, which was a miracle on its own, for Donnie to make the next move.    
  
After what seemed like ages feeling his brother’s ass warming up his lap and making his tail tingle, Donnie sighed, staring back at those eyes, "What do I have to do to get you to leave me alone with my work?"  
  
Smiling more, Mikey licked Donnie on the beak, making him more annoyed than not, as Mikey stated his terms, "One, you have to take a real break, like at least four hours long..."   
  
"Four hours Mikey, really? We can't afford..." Donnie started to protest only to have Mikey shushing him.  
  
"Jeez Donnie. Wait until I’m finished bro, and I promise afterwards I'll leave you with your work for as long as your heart desires."  
  
Nodding slowly, Donnie agreed, to what he wasn't sure, and waited for Mikey to continue.  
  
Leaving Donnie with the impression that this might have been a poor decision on his part, Mikey churred happily, "Four hour break, and you have to meet me outside near the pond. You know the secure area where no one can see us, unless they are up on the ridge or nearby?"  
  
"Mikey, I know the area; I was the one that placed the security up just in case... Why do you want me to go there? What are you up to?" Donnie asked, really regretting this.  
  
Rising off his brother, but not before purposely letting his tail slide against Donnie's, Mikey only turned toward the door on the ball of his foot in a joyful manner. "Well... you'll see! Meet me there and wait for further instructions."   
  
"Further instructions?" Mikey, I'm not doing whatever you have schemed up.   
  
“This isn't the time for games...." Donnie barked, putting his foot down, only to have Mikey flash a genuine look of anger his way; a look which made Donnie’s throat dry up, preventing him from continuing to complain.  
  
"You will meet me there Donatello!" Mikey made sure to address Donnie's full name without hesitation to show he wasn’t fooling, "You will do what I ask, and then I will keep my promise. Do you understand?"  
  
Nodding quickly, Donnie couldn't believe it.   
  
Did Mikey just show dominance over him?   
  
He did it so casually with no fault.   
  
Was this really Mikey or was Mikey starting to hit his limit of always being the goofball and actually taking something seriously?   
  
Then that begged the question, was he really overworking?   
  
Mikey never resorted to such tactics, so it was proof that maybe it was best he took a break.   
  
It wasn't like he didn't have other means to keep track on the progression of the search, just he felt more comfortable being there when a ping came in. 

* * *

  
Not even one step into the warm sun which kissed his shell, Donnie let a surprised moan of pleasure, forgetting how this felt.   
  
While he had been in the lair and traveling across cyberspace, he forgot how good it felt to have the evening sun beating down on him. Even the light cooling breeze was welcoming.  
  
"I really should consider coming outside more often," Donnie admitted to himself, looking towards the path which would bring him to the area that Mikey demanded to meet him at.   
  
What was Mikey up to?   
  
Either way the necessary stroll through the bushes was beckoning him, and he didn't mind answering the call.   
  
If push came to shove and Mikey did anything he didn't agree with, he could always run through the bushes to escape his crazy brother.   
  
With a light chuckle at the thought, he wondered which would be the weirdest scenario of how this would play out.  
  
Reaching the clearing, he could see the rocks and water that he had at times bathed in for fun, but Mikey didn't seem to be in view.   
  
Now he had to wait?   
  
Taking the opportunity at hand, he became comfortable against a rock feeling the warmth of it soak into his shell as his eyelids fluttered, closing soon after.   
  
Then as serenity took over, he was abruptly awakened by something falling into his lap. Startled Donnie jumped, taking a quick glance at the small silver package.   
  
"What are..." Donnie started, only to be interrupted by Mikey, who still wasn't in view but instead was hiding within the trees.  
  
"Donnie take off your gear and put that on!" Mikey commanded with no other explanation.  
  
Unsure what the silver bundle held for him, he could only blink at it warily.   
  
He wasn't the type to play dress up and didn't understand what Mikey was trying to make him do.   
  
Was this some form of punishment for being a workaholic?  
  
"Mikey, I'm not taking my gear off; we are ninjas and we keep our masks on, especially out in public," Donnie pointed out, hearing an annoyed sigh of disappointment.  
  
"Dude, we are turtles, what identity are we revealing not wearing them? Besides, there is no one around and like you said, the area is secured, so no worries. Now do what I asked; you did agree to my terms!"  
  
Biting his lip in defeat, Donnie took his gear off, not attempting to touch his bandana, yet a cough from Mikey indicated he had to remove that too.   
  
The annoyed brother obeyed, grumbling beneath his breath as he took his bandana off before neatly placing his stuff on the nearby rock.   
  
Then he slowly opened the silver package with care and much dread.   
  
What was it and was he going to wish he volunteered to go with Leo instead of Raph?  
  
There inside the silver fabric that Donnie was now aware was actually a cape, was a silver bandana and cufflinks.   
  
To finish off the theme, was a set of silver boots which Donnie instantly recognized. His face went pale as he realized who Mikey was trying to dress him up as.  
  
"Silver Sentry! Really Mikey!" Donnie spat, shaking his head.  
  
"Well sort of dude, it’s not fully his costume considering I think the full silver spandex suit wouldn’t compliment your complexion, and it would make your shell look too big," Mikey pointed out, sounding concerned and sincere about Donnie's shell being too large.   
What was wrong with a big shell?  
  
Not amused with this jibe, Donnie crossed his arms in protest, "Mikey there is no way I'm wearing this!"  
  
"Oh yes you are!"  
  


* * *

  
**~10 min later~  
**  
Scuffling, Donnie stood there finding the silver boots rubbed uncomfortably against his skin, suddenly understanding first hand why people wore socks.   
Unfortunately, Mikey didn't put that into the care package or consider the blisters Donnie was going to have to endure after this torturing scenario.  
  
"Ah Donnie, you look so cute!" Mikey churred happily, still hidden within the trees and making Donnie more anxious as he wondered what his little brother’s game was, and if it involved pictures to prove to their other brothers how you can manipulate him...  
  
"Yeah, yeah, Mikey. Now what? I feel ridiculous, and I want to get out of this. It's not comfortable at all," Donnie complained, tugging on the bandana which wasn't as soft as his own; the material was scratching his face and he hated it.  
  
"Well get comfortable," Mikey said.  
  
"Mikey, what now?" Donnie asked again. He waited for Mikey to respond, only to hear nothing but the wind which blew by, trying its hardest to flap the cape. However, Donnie grabbed it up before it could.   
  
Still no answer from Mikey.   
  
Irritated, Donnie tapped his foot, letting out some obvious sighs and even crossed his arms, with only silence to answer him back.   
  
Biting his lip, Donnie scanned the trees for any indication on where Mikey could be.   
  
With no sign of him, Donnie mumbled a few nasty words under his breath, "Funny Mikey… Now tell me what's next, or I will just take this stuff off and head back home!"  
  
Everything remained calm and silent.   
  
Mustering a sigh, he wasn’t even angry or frustrated over the lack of communication; he was just tired and wanted to go back to his cool lab and sit in his chair which was molded to his body for maximum comfort.   
  
Giving up this fruitless waiting game, he turned around to grab his gear and get the costume off, then to his surprise, suddenly echoing in the distance, was a scream that suffocated his soul.   
  
This was no ordinary scream; it was Mikey's, yet was oddly high pitched to a point he never thought his brother could even achieve.   
  
Nevertheless, it was a clear sign of trouble as his instincts kicked in, making the older brother rush forward.  
  
As he ran, trying his best not to let the hindering cape catch every branch that went by, he muttered under his breath, "How can any superhero wear this thing; it's a snag magnet. I'm surprised we never see on the news that a hero is hung up by his own cape..."  
In the distance, another scream sounded, shattering Donnie's thoughts on the cape’s dysfunctional features.   
  
Picking up speed, Donnie couldn’t believe this was happening.   
  
Why was Mikey screaming and who was hurting his little brother?   
  
The surveillance he had set up didn't go off and no one ever travels around here in the first place. The last pedestrian who had was months ago, and he was drunk and lost.  
  
Before reaching the clearing ahead, Donnie could hear the stress in Mikey's cries that screeched bloody murder, setting Donnie's nerves on edge and making the pit of his stomach twist in horror.   
  
Swiftly, Donnie jumped forwards, ignoring the damn cape doing its heroic act and flapping behind him in a stereotypical way.   
  
There he expected to see some foul enemy abusing his brother; instead, Donnie was flabbergasted at the sight before him.   
  
Mikey was standing beside a tree trunk with one of the training dummies.   
  
It had a wooden sword duck taped to it; the fake blade placed against Mikey's throat.   
  
That, unfortunately, wasn't the saddest part of the picture.   
  
Mikey wasn't in his own gear, including his bandana.   
  
Instead, he was wearing a bright orange spring dress that actually made him look like a girl rather than some cross-dressing drag queen.   
  
He finished the look with some high heels and Donnie couldn't understand how Mikey could stand there without complaint.   
  
Added to that to make this work, he had makeup on to brighten up his face, applied so well that Donnie could swear Mikey must had April give him tips.  
  
The little brother, breath taken by the dramatic entrance with the flowing cape and superb stance that Donnie didn’t intend to do, was speechless forgetting his role in all this.  
  
Donnie, on the other hand, wasn't so pleased and rolled his eyes, "Mikey what... what are you doing?"  
  
Snapping out of his amazement, Mikey cleared his throat, quickly going back into character, "OH help me, please!"  
  
Blinking wildly at him, Donnie, now the one speechless, froze.   
  
Was Mikey really wanting to go through with this? Was he that bored?  
  
Moistening his dry mouth, Donnie finally responded, yet out of the character he should have been playing, "Really funny, Mikey. Yes, you managed to trick me out of the lab but play time is over."  
  
"Horrified the damsel put her hand on her head in sheer terror," Mikey monologued to give Donnie the hint as he acted the part out, "OH! Please save me from this evil fiend! Someone please!"  
  
"Mikey!"  
  
"The rogue ninja, that was more than willing to cut the damsel to pieces for uncovering their diabolical plans, pressed his blade firmly to the damsel’s neck. And in a deep, malicious tone, the ninja barked an evil laugh before saying, 'Death will come to you swiftly.'," Mikey continued, ignoring how irked Donnie was, and the fact he was obviously not in the mood to play.  
  
"Come on Mikey, just stop and let's go home," Donnie protested yet again, taking a step forward, only to shudder as Mikey let loose another scream.  
  
"NO, no, please don't kill me!" Mikey screeched, once again putting Donnie's nerves on edge, "The damsel squirmed in the villain’s strong arms and pleaded for her life. Was there anyone who could save her? Where was her knight in shining armor, her hero to save the day? DUN DUN DOOM!!"   
  
Sighing in defeat, Donnie took in a breath, "Suddenly, in the midst of her confusion and unfortunate dilemma, the damsel caught sight of something flashing into view."  
  
Trying to contain his glee Mikey almost broke out of character, then caught himself at the last moment, "It's Silver Donnie!"  
  
"Silver Donnie? Mikey that doesn't sound original at all," Donnie complained, surprised he even bothered to do so.  
  
Tilting his head as he considered Donnie's objection, Mikey realized it really didn't sound as good out loud as it did in his head. Correcting himself, Mikey licked his lips, getting back to the role-playing, "It's Light Turtle!"  
  
A bit more pleased with the new name, Donnie stepped forward, recalling all the times that Mikey had force fed him his comic lines and knowledge, coming up with an appropriate response.   
  
"Unhand her, evil doer!" Donnie said in a deep voice, seeing how that put shivers down Mikey's spine in a good way.   
  
The little brother was obviously enjoying this a lot, and Donnie swore he would explode from the excitement.  
  
"The rogue ninja, amused by the so-called hero, threw the damsel to the side... OW," Mikey moaned when he accidentally jumped too far, hitting the ground the wrong way; he was so caught up in the game that he pushed it a bit too far.  
  
"Are you okay Mikey?" Donnie asked sincerely, completely out of character; he was willing to play along, but not if Mikey hurt himself in the process.   
  
Nodding, his brother smiled, "I'm all good bro, now do what you must," Mikey pointed to the training dummy.  
  
Charging forward Donnie made a quick example of the dummy, showing off his skills and feeling Mikey's eyes ogling him, which only made him want to impress Mikey more.   
  
He never felt that desire before and even with his other brothers, Donnie didn’t resort to a physical approach to impress, relying on his facts and knowledge instead.   
  
This not only felt good but it was a confidence booster too, one which he had never felt before.   
  
Once the so-called dishonorable ninja was down, Donnie took a breath, hearing Mikey's cheering of his victory as he rushed towards him, "My hero! You saved me, Light Turtle."  
  
Blushing, Donnie turned red when Mikey kissed him on the cheek. Keeping in character, Donnie responded, "It was nothing, it’s all in a day's work my fair lady."  
  
"Yes it is, now I have to repay your kindness, dear sir," Mikey purred, playing with the collar of the cape.  
  
"No, a hero doesn't ask for payment..." Donnie protest, then stopped, feeling Mikey's lips pressing against his.  
  
"You were saying?" Mikey asked, smelling the rising arousal from Donnie.  
  
"I...umm," Donnie stuttered both in character and out of; what was he to say now?   
  
Does the hero normally disappear at this point or get frisky with the victim whom he saved?  
  
Letting out a churr Donnie almost fell forward, feeling the gentle stroke of Mikey's hand against his tail pushing him to one conclusion.   
  
Saying screw the role-playing stereotype path and going by a normal horny turtle script, Donnie hooked his arms under Mikey's, lifting him up.   
  
Pinning him to the tree trunk with his plastron, Donnie held Mikey in place while his hand became free to do what he wanted.  
  
Letting them travel down Mikey’s body feeling every inch of him on the way, ending the journey under the dress to feel up Mikey’s leg.   
  
Donnie was surprise of this out come so far, was quite turned on in ways he never experienced before and this role-playing sparked a new desire inside.   
  
He wanted Mikey more than anything, to dominate the younger brother and to bring him many desirable pleasures.   
  
In a swirl of passion, both brothers locked into each other feelings the bliss of each other's company.   
  
Donnie taking the lead, thrust into Mikey until the little brother was screaming in pure ecstasy, churring his head off, begging for more from his hero.   
  
Donnie two engulfed in his part, breathed in heavily, starting to reach his limit while his rhythm quickened to the point his own churrs overpowered Mikey’s cries.   
  
In the ending with his body hot to the touch and the sweat soaking his skin, Donnie’s eyes widen with euphoria as he gave his final thrust gasping for needed air, cupping into Mikey, biting his neck.   
  
Sharp moans were Mikey's response as he heavily panted placing his head on Donnie's shoulder.   
  
"See bro that wasn't so bad? You got a break and a treat at the same time," Mikey smiled, kissing Donnie on the lips and soaking in all the lust his brother was experiencing.  
  
"Fine, you did right to get me to have a break, Mikey. I'm sorry I'm such a workaholic," Donnie apologized, returning the kiss.  
  
"Dude, it's all good; I understand and know that is how you show how much you care for our family, and that's your role. As is mine to be the reminder and prove to you, you still can a life and take a breather," Mikey stated, gently brushing Donnie's cheek.  
  
"Well if a break means I can be Light Turtle and have to rescue sexy turtles like you, then I will take it in a heartbeat," Donnie churred letting Mikey down, but not allowing him out of his arms as Donnie dragged Mikey to the ground for another round.  
  
"Mmmmm, I like you as Light Turtle"

* * *

  
  
**_Fin_ **


End file.
